


Tonight

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Bobby pulls him aside after practice. “Come home tonight,” he tells him.Hanbin shakes his head. “I can’t. I’ve got so much shit to do.Bobby grips his wrist tight. “That wasn’t a request, Hanbin,” he says, voice low.





	Tonight

Hanbin is stressed. Bobby can see it in the tense line of his shoulders, the hard set of his jaw. He’s been spending all of his nights in the studio, getting ready for their comeback, instead of sleeping. He’s got bags under his eyes and if left alone for more than thirty seconds his eyes start to droop. 

Bobby pulls him aside after practice. “Come home tonight,” he tells him. 

Hanbin shakes his head. “I can’t. I’ve got so much shit to do. 

Bobby grips his wrist tight. “That wasn’t a request, Hanbin,” he says, voice low. 

Hanbin freezes, a strange chill running through him, as it does every time Bobby uses that voice on him. He’s torn between arguing and giving in, but he knows no matter what he says that he’ll give Bobby whatever he wants. So he nods, and Bobby releases his wrist with a smile. 

“I expect you in my room at 9,” he says, disappearing before Hanbin can even process what he’s said. Hanbin stares after him for a long moment before snapping out of it and starting to clean up the practice room. 

8:45 rolls around before he knows it. He pads downstairs quietly, letting himself into the other dorm. It’s unusually quiet and he wonders where the others are before realizing Bobby probably sent them away. He knocks lightly on Bobby’s door before letting himself in. 

“I’m here,” he says, voice soft. Bobby turns his chair around from where he’s been clickin away at his computer. He looks up and takes Hanbin in, the exhausted set of his shoulders. Hanbin looks soft, dressed in sweats and an oversized hoodie. 

“C’mere,” Bobby says, holding out a hand. Hanbin takes a few more steps into the room, and takes Bobby’s hand. He lets Bobby pull him close and into his lap. There’s not much room in the chair but he manages to get his knees on either side of Bobby’s legs, and perches in his lap. 

Bobby reaches up, strokes a gentle hand down Hanbin’s cheek. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself Bin,” he chides gently. 

Hanbin’s eyes flutter shut and he leans into the touch. “I don’t have a choice Jiwon,” he protests weakly. “It has to get done.”

Bobby shakes his head in frustration. “Let us help you. Let me help you,” he pleads. Hanbin just makes a helpless noise. It seems to answer something for Bobby, because the next moment, he wraps his hand around the back of Hanbin’s neck and pulls him closer. He kisses him gently, mouth soft against Hanbin’s. 

Hanbin is pliant to Bobby’s touches, immediately kissing him back. He fists his hands in Bobby’s sweatshirt, pulling himself closer. He tilts his head, answering each of Bobby’s soft kisses with one of his own. He can feel the tension slowly leaving his body as he melts into Bobby’s lap. 

Bobby nips Hanbin’s lower lip and he takes the hint, lips parting for Bobby to kiss him deeper. And he does, pulling Hanbin flush against him. The kisses are still soft but they take on a hungry edge. Hanbin holds on tight when Bobby’s tongue slips between his lips. He makes a helpless little noise and Bobby holds him tight. 

They stay like that for long minutes. Hanbin has no concept of time anymore, just the beating of their hearts and ragged breaths. Hanbin finally pulls away, dropping his head so it’s resting on Bobby’s shoulder. Bobby kisses his cheek, then moves down to his jaw, following the line down to his neck. He nibbles and sucks at Hanbin’s neck, careful not to leave any marks. Hanbin shudders against him, a breathy noise making its way from his mouth. 

Bobby grips underneath Hanbin’s thighs and stands suddenly. Hanbin gasps and clings to Bobby with a little laugh. Bobby carries him over to the bed and drops him, watching as Hanbin lands with a bounce. He looks erotic like this, legs spread and lips kiss swollen. It’s sends a pang of lust through him, but he buries it. That’s not what he has in mind. 

Not yet anyway. 

“Shirt off,” he tells Hanbin and smirks at the raise of Hanbin’s eyebrow. 

“Oh just do what I tell you,” Bobby says with a laugh. Hanbin smiles but does as he’s told, pulling the hoodie off with one quick movement, tossing it on Bobby’s chair. He’s not wearing a shirt beneath it and Bobby takes a moment to appreciate the expanse of warm brown skin. 

“On your stomach,” he says finally. Hanbin looks like he’s ready to make a smart comment but Bobby gives him a look that shuts him up instantly. He obediently lays on his stomach, crossing his arms under his chin. 

Bobby climbs on the bed, straddling Hanbin’s waist. He grabs his bottle of lotion off the bedside table and squirts some in his hands. He warms it in his hands before he begins rubbing at Hanbin’s shoulders. He can feel the knot of tense muscles under his fingers and he prods and squeezes at them. Hanbin grumbled and squirms under him but Bobby ignores him, focused on his work. 

Eventually Hanbin begins to relax, body sagging against the bed. Bobby’s touches turn more gentle, soothing. Hanbin groans when Bobby touches his sides. Bobby smirks and focuses his attention there, kneading and rubbing until breathy little noises fall from Hanbin’s mouth. 

Eventually he stops, climbing off the bed. “Take off the rest of your clothes,” he says in that voice that makes Hanbin shiver. Hanbin complies, ditching his sweatpants and boxers. Jiwon’s gaze is hungry, and Hanbin feels exposed. A blush creeps up his chest and face. 

“Relax Bin,” Bobby soothes, “I've got you.” Bobby strips down, leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. “Roll back over,” he says, and Hanbin rolls back on his stomach. 

Bobby lays on the bed next to Hanbin, and places a kiss on the back of his neck. He strokes his fingers down Hanbin’s back, and then back up again. 

“What are you going to do?” Hanbin asks, voice breathy. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good,” Bobby promises, running his hand through Hanbin’s hair. Hanbin leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as Bobby massages his scalp. Bobby continues for a long minute before reluctantly pulling his hand away. Hanbin whines before he can help himself. Bobby grins and leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

He slides down the bed and nudges Hanbin’s legs. “Ass up,” he says, and he can see Hanbin blush from the other end of the bed. But Hanbin quickly follows orders, pushing himself up on his knees. Bobby shoves his legs a little farther apart before fitting himself between them. 

He presses gentle kisses along Hanbin’s thigh, kissing both of them up and down. Hanbin is starting to squirm and Bobby nips at the sensitive skin. It’s enough to startle, but not enough to hurt for more than a few moments. 

He gets his hands on Hanbin’s ass, kneading his cheeks. “You look so good like this Bin, all spread out for me.”

Hanbin shivers. “Fuck, Jiwon,” is his breathy answer. 

“Oh don’t worry baby, we’re getting there.” Jiwon smirks and presses a kiss against a cheek. He spreads Hanbin open and takes a moment to admire the view before he leans in and presses a kiss against Hanbin’s hole. Hanbin startles but quickly settles back in. 

Bobby takes his time, licking at Hanbin’s hole with short sweet strokes of his tongue. Hanbin is already breathing heavily, making little noises of pleasure. Bobby grips Hanbin’s hips, pulling him back against his face. He stops teasing, lapping against Hanbin’s hole with long broad strokes now, occasionally wiggling the tip of his tongue against his entrance. It draws the most beautiful noises from Hanbin’s mouth and Bobby can’t stop himself from doing it again and again until Hanbin’s thighs are shaking. 

Bobby pulls away, wiping his face on his arm. Hanbin reaches to touch himself, but Bobby swats his hand away. “No one said you could do that,” he scolds. 

Hanbin whines, but Bobby shakes his head. “I’m not done with you yet,” he promises. He grabs Hanbin’s hips and flips him on his back. Hanbin goes willingly, eager for whatever is coming next. Bobby reaches over to the bedside stand, fishing around for a moment before he finds the bottle of lube he’d stashed there. 

Hanbin’s gaze is dark and lusty, and Bobby keeps eye contact as he pours the lube over his fingers. He wastes no time, prodding Hanbin’s hole with the pad of a finger, before gently pressing it in. 

“Yes,” Hanbin breathes at the welcome stretch, spreading his legs wider. He can only take the torture for a slide or two of Bobby’s hand before he begs. “More, Bobby, please,” he breathes, his head thrown back into the pillow. 

“Someone is desperate today,” Bobby teases, just to watch Hanbin turn shy. But, that doesn’t stop him from slipping a second finger inside Hanbin, slowing slightly when Hanbin hisses. He waits for Hanbin to adjust before beginning to pump his fingers in and out, crooking them and looking for that spot that drives Hanbin wild. He knows he’s found it when Hanbin’s entire body jerks and Jiwon smirks. 

“You like that baby?” he asks, prodding the sensitive bundle of nerves again. 

Hanbin whines. “Yeah, yeah,” he answers. 

Bobby works Hanbin open on three fingers until he’s a writing mess. His hips are giving little jerks even as he fists his hands in the sheets for an anchor. Precum drips on his stomach and Bobby wants to lick it, so he does. He drops his head, and licks a stripe up Hanbin’s stomach. Hanbin gasps, his stomach muscles clenching. 

Bobby reaches for the table again, this time returning with a condom. Hanbin breathes what sounds like a sigh of relief, for finally getting what he wants. Bobby rolls the condom on lubes himself up, aligning himself with Hanbin’s hole. 

Hanbin takes a breath, preparing for the burning stretch, but it never comes. Instead, Bobby is lightly fucking between Hanbin’s cheeks. It feels good but it’s not what Hanbin wants right now. 

“Come on Bobby,” he growls. 

Bobby just smiles at him. “Come on what?” he asks sweetly. 

“Come on and fuck me already,” Hanbin half begs, half snaps. 

“Should’ve just said so babe,” Bobby says, smiling down at Hanbin. And then suddenly he’s pushing in and whatever retort Hanbin had prepared died in his throat. 

Bobby is soft with Hanbin at first. He pushes in slowly and gently, until Hanbin is whimpering in need. He grabs Hanbin’s legs, pulling them up onto his shoulders so he can get a better angle, as he nearly bends Hanbin in half. 

Hanbin doesn’t mind. He likes it rough just as much as he likes it soft. And right now all he can think about is getting off. He’s been hard since Bobby had first kissed him and he’s aching and desperate for relief. 

Bobby pounds into Hanbin at a relentless pace. Every thrust punches loud whimpers out of Hanbin and it’s music to his ears. He changes his angle so his dick rubs Hanbin’s prostate with every thrust. Hanbin’s moans take on a desperate edge and he buries his fingers in Bobby’s hair, pulling roughly. Bobby growls and renews his speed. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come. Bobby please,” Hanbin begs. That has Bobby stilling, Hanbin still jerking around him, trying to get the delicious friction back. 

“You fucking asshole,” Hanbin whines, jerking his own hips against Bobby, trying to get whatever friction he can. 

“Soon baby, I promise,” Bobby says, pulling out and tossing the condom at the trash can. He carefully lowers Hanbin’s legs back to the bed before he slides down the bed so his mouth is level with Hanbin’s crotch. 

He licks a stripe up Hanbin’s dick, before sucking on the head. Hanbin is rock hard, and Bobby knows it won’t take much to get him off. she figures he’s teased him long enough. He sinks down on Hanbin’s length, fisting what he can’t reach with one hand. The other hand moving to rub Hanbin’s balls.

Hanbin keens when he comes. He throws his head back with a scream, knuckles white where they’re clenched in Bobby’s hair. Bobby sucks him through it, until Hanbin is pushing at him to get off his oversensitive dick. 

Bobby sits back and admires his work. Hanbin looks thoroughly fucked out, eyes closed, and chest pounding as he works to get his breath back. Bobby adjusting his position seems to snap Hanbin out of his daze. 

“You haven’t come yet,” Hanbin points out, like Bobby could ignore the throbbing in his dick. 

“Lay there and open your mouth,” he tells Hanbin who happily complies. He moves so he’s kneeling by the side of Hanbin’s head. He jerks himself off furiously, and in just a moments he’s spilling into Hanbin’s open mouth. Watching Hanbin swallow it down causes Bobby to groan and his dick twitch. 

He lays down next to Hanbin, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. They can taste themselves on each other’s tongues and that makes it that much more arousing. 

Sometime later, Hanbin moves to pull away. 

“Where are you going?” Bobby mumbles sleepily. 

“I should get back to my room,” Hanbin says. 

“Nuh Uh,” Bobby says firmly, wrapping his arm around Hanbin’s waist and pulling him close. “You’re staying right here where I can make sure you actually get some sleep.”

And well, Hanbin can’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a twitter poll of what I should write and Double B won by a landslide, so here it is!
> 
> as always find me @noahindaeyo


End file.
